The Answer
by BabyMinga
Summary: Summary : JiaHeng/Kris pergi ke masa depan untu mencari sebuah jawaban yang tidak menyakiti siapun. BAD SUMMARY. Langsung baca aja - -")/ dijamin ceritanya seru '-')/ TaoRis/KrisTao HunHan/HanHun BaekYeol/ChanBaek BL YAOI BOY X BOY NO BASH REVIEW ALLOWED
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Kris/Wu YiFan/

HuangZi Tao

Oh Sehun/Li Shi Xun

Park Chanyeol/Piao Chan Lie

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Kim JongIn/Jin Zhong Ren

Genre : Mistery| romance

Rated : T

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary : **__**JiaHeng/Kris pergi ke masa depan untu mencari sebuah jawaban yang tidak menyakiti siapun. **_**BAD SUMMARY. Langsung baca aja -_-")/ dijamin ceritanya seru '-')/**

**TaoRis/KrisTao_****HunHan/HanHun_BaekYeol/ChanBaek_****BL_YAOI_BOY X BOY_NO BASH_REVIEW ALLOWED**

_Inspired by : Rooftop Prince| Itazura na kiss_

**WARNING : Gak bermaksud merubah sejarah China**** -_-"/**** Just fiction. So, no bash oke?**

...****...

**Dinasti Ming-1369**

Rusa itu menundukan kepalanya untuk memakan rumput-rumput liar yang berada di hutan sebelah barat kota Shuntian. Rusa itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakan telinganya. Sepertinya rusa itu sadar ada bahaya yang sedang mengintainya.

Mata setajam elang itu terus mengawasi pergerakan rusa cantik berbulu coklat emas yang mulai waspada. Tangan kirinya menahan busur panah dan tangan kanannya menarik anak panah. Mata elang itu terus saja mengawasi pergerakan rusa cantik itu.

SET

CRRRASHHH

Anak panah berhasil dilepas dan sang rusa jatuh terkapar. Bidikan 'sang pemanah' tepat mengnaik organ vital sang rusa. Beberapa orang berpakaian prajurit istana segera maju untuk mengamati kondisi sang rusa yang sudah mati.

"Berhasil!" teriak salah satu pengawal yang menghampiri rusa itu sambil mengangkat bendera hijau.

'Sang pemanah' tersenyum puas. Ia memberikan peralatan memanahnya kepada pelayannya.

"Anda hebat Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," puji salah seorang pelayan.

"Terimakasih." Jawabnya singkat.

Sang putra mahkota memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk membawa sang rusa. Ia pun kembali menaiki kuda berwarna coklat. Kuda yang sangat gagah dan memang pas ditubuhnya yang proposional.

Putra Mahkota dinasti Ming—Li Jia Heng. Putra mahkota yang disebut-sebut akan sangat berpangaruh pada Dinasti Ming karena kecerdasan dan pengaruhnya pada rakyat. Bagaimana tidak bisa dibilang cerdas? Diusianya yang baru menginjak 23 tahun, dia sudah menyelesaikan gelar sarjana. Padahal keluarga kerajaan biasanya butuh usia 27 tahun untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana.

"Yang Mulia, hari ini gubernur dari wilayah barat akan datang berkunjug."

Jia Heng menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, dimana kepala pengawal yang khusus menjaganya berada. "Benarkah? Untuk apa?"

"Melaporkan keadaan wilayah barat. Itu adalah sesuatu yang rutin, Yang Mulia."

"Oh? Aku lupa Chan Lie."

Sang kepala pengawal—Piao Chan Lie, hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak mungkin mengatai 'Sang Putra Mahkota' dengan kata 'bodoh', kan? Bisa-bisa dia diseret di tengah kota.

"Apa Gubernur Huang Biao membawa anaknya?" tanya Jia Heng.

"Tentu saja! Yang ku dengar, anak gubernur Huang Biao itu, sangat suka bermain di istana. Bahkan dia sempat menghilang di Istana saat terakhir kali berkunjung."

"Hm. Shi Xun harus tau kalau anak gubernur Huang Biao akan ikut. Shi Xun sangat menyukai bocah itu. _Tssk!_"

"Ah, ku rasa tidak usah diberitahu Yang Mulia. Untuk masalah anak gubernur Huang Biao, Pangeran Shi Xun selalu mendapat yang tercepat!"

Dan mereka pun tertawa.

Kalian bingung kenapa Kepala pengawal Chan Lie begitu akrab dengan Putra Mahkota? Yah, jawabannya adalah perbedaan usia yang tidak terlalu jauh. Chan Lie berumur 22 tahun. Yah, pasti kalian bingung juga kenapa Chan Lie bisa menjadi Kepala pengawal Putra Mahkota diusia yang muda. Chan Lie adalah anak dari Menteri Pertahanan Piao Yi Xang. Jadi, didikan militer sudah mendarah daging ditubuh Chan Lie. Jangan diragukan kemampuan bermain dengan pedang dan ilmu beladirinya. Dia pernah mengalahkan 200 pemberontak yang saat itu menyerang istana di saat usianya 19tahun.

Apa ingin tau prestasinya lagi? Aku rasa kalian akan terbang mendengarnya. Jadi, tidak usah ku jelaskan. Oke?

Rombongan gubernur Huang Biao sudah tiba di istana. Jamuan khas istana sudah disiapkan dengan mewah dan meriah. Kenapa penyambutan begitu meriah dan mewah? Kenapa penyambutan Gubernur Biao tidak seperti penyambutan gubernur lainnya? Kenapa para Menteri diharuskan berkumpul di balai pertemuan dan kenapa topik utama tidak segera dibahas?

"Ayah, aku boleh berkeliling istana?" anak gubernur Huang Biao—Huang Yao, memelas kepada ayahnya.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Yao merasa bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu. Bukan begitu Huang Yao?" sela Raja Li Zhuo.

Yao hanya bisa menundunkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan suruh beberapa orang pengawal dan penjaga menemanimu berkeliling. Kau tidak ingin membuat istana panik lagi, karena kau menghilang, 'kan?" goda raja Li Zhuo sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yao mengangkat kepalanya yang bersemu merah. Uh, dia juga tidak ingin membuat istana gempar saat itu. Hanya saja, dia tersesat. Ya, dia tersesat di istana yang sangat-sangat luas. Memalukan sekali.

"Haha.. sudahlah. Kau boleh pergi. Maaf sudah menunggu terlalu lama Huang Yao." Raja Li Zhuo membuat kode silahkan dengan tangannya. Yao menggeser kursinya dan memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan ayahnya dan raja Li Zhuo.

"Gubernur, anakmu sangat manis. Aku tidak salah pilih. Jadi..."

Dan terjadilah percakapan serius di antara mereka.

Inilah saat yang dinanti-nantikan seorang Li Shi Xun. Menamani sang pujaan hati berkeliling istana. Lihatlah rona merah yang tercetak jelas dipipinya yang putih seperti susu. Orang-orang yang melihat itu pasti tertawa. Seorang Shi Xun tersipu malu? Oh, keajaiban yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh Huang Yao jika berada di dekat Shi Xun. Shi Xun terkenal dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Pangeran Shi Xun-, wajah mu memerah. Kau demam, eoh?" Yao menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Shi Xun.

_Gosh!_ Shi Xun ingin pingsan sekarang. Dia yakin, wajahnya semakin memerah akibat ulah polos anak gubernur itu.

"Ya ampun, wajahmu semakin memerah saja. Kau tidak usah menemani ku berkeliling bagaimana? Kau istirahat saja, yah?" tawar Yao.

Shi Xun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak akan mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Kesempatan yang datang hanya sebulan sekali.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku... aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin cuaca yang panas membuat ku berkeringat seperti ini." Tolak Shi Xun cepat.

Shi Xun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dimana ia merasakan seseorang tengah tertawa tanpa suara sambil membungkan mulutnya agar tawa tak lepas. Bahkan perutnya saja dipegangi menahan sakitnya tertawa. _'Mati kau Jin Zhong Ren!'_

Entah mereka mempunyai ikatan bathin atau tidak, Zhong Ren yang merasa ditatap sinis menghentikan tawanya dan membungkukan tubuhnya. Dia bisa membaca tatapan mata itu. _'Mati kau Jin Zhong Ren!'_

"Benarkah?" Yao memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menatap polos Shi Xun.

_Gosh!_ Shi Xun menahan wajahnya yang akan terlihat semakin memerah sekarang. Menahan liquid merah yang siap-siap akan terjun bebas dari lubang hidungnya.

Zhong Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya untuk menahan suara tawa yang akan meluncur dengan bebas lagi. Astaga, apa benar Yao itu seorang anak gubernur berusia 18tahun? Kenapa dia seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang begitu polos? _Hell!_ Cuaca sedang tidak panas sekarang. Ini adalah musim gugur.

"Ya, benar Yao-ie. Yasudah, lanjutkan saja acara berkeliling kita!" ajak Shi Xun.

"Kau bilang cuaca panas, 'kan? Kenapa Pangeran tidak berendam di kolam saja? Ku rasa, itu membuat Pangeran lebih baik."

Polos

Polos

Polos

Atau... bodoh?

Berendam di musim gugur? Ingin membuatnya mati beku?

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Yasudah, ayo lanjutkan—"

"Apa aku menganggu kalian?" suara Li Jia Heng terdengar.

Shi Xun dan Yao yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Putra Mahkota sontak saja merubah arah tubuh mereka dan membungkuk hormat.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," sapa mereka berbarengan.

"Ya,"

Shi Xun dan Yao mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Li Jia Heng.

Jia Heng tersenyum tipis melihat wajah 'adiknya' yang sudah sangat-sangat memerah itu.

"Oh, jadi kau anak gubernur Huang Biao? Aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya. Aku hanya mendengar ciri-ciri mu dari Shi Xun. Katanya kau ini manis," Jia Heng melirik adiknya yang wajahnya sudah memerah maksimal. Pangeran Shi Xun memelototi sang Kakak dengan geram.

"Dan ternyata... kau memang manis."

Hening.

Jia Heng melirik adiknya yang sudah berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Bahkan wajahnya yang memerah perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula. Tatapannya yang kikuk sekarang menjadi tatapan tidak suka.

Jia Heng dapat melihat ekspresi marah adiknya. Diam-diam Jia Heng tersenyum miring. _Good situation_. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengerjai adik kesayangannya itu? Bolehkah dia balas dendam?

"Ah, Yao. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Jia Heng.

"Ta... tapi, Anda baru saja pulang berburu. Lagipula, Yang Mulia ditunggu Raja. Katanya, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Pertemuan tidak akan dimulai tanpa kehadiran Anda."

Jia Heng tersenyum tipis. "Hoh? Itu hanya rapat membahas keadaan wilayah barat."

"Aku rasa, bukan hanya itu saja yang akan dibahas. Para Menteri diwajibkan hadir dan—"

"Yang Mulia, semuanya sudah menunggu Anda. Kapan rapat akan dimulai jika Anda masih disini? Aku penasaran apa yang akan dirapatkan." sela Shi Xun cepat.

Jia Heng menyeringai. Akhirnya, dia bisa mengerjai adiknya. Oh, cemburu sangat rupanya Li Shi Xun.

"Baiklah. Oh, Yao, aku punya hadiah untuk mu," Jia Heng mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lengan bajunya. "Ini untukmu!"

Yao menerima potongan kayu berbentuk hati dari Jia Heng. Yao tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang pertama kali dia keluarkan untuk Jia Heng. Jia Heng terdiam. Bahkan, dia tidak sadar pipinya merona melihat senyum itu.

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Ah, aku jadikan kalung. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku permisi."

Jia Heng mengelus lembut surai hitam Yao. Membuat semburat merah dipipi Yao.

Tak sadarkah mereka jika ada yang menatap tidak suka kedekatan mereka?

Kau salah memilih bahan bayolan Putra Mahkota Li Jia Heng.

Jia Heng menatap tidak percaya keputusan sang Ayah. Dia tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat akan membuat suara. Dia bisa melihat ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum. Entah senyum apa yang dimaksud. Ekor matanya dapat melihat Shi Xun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. Mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, sehingga kuku-kuku tangannya memutih.

"Bagaimana Putra Mahkota?" tanya Li Zhuo dengan suaranya berat dan tegas.

Jia Heng masih terdiam menatap ayahnya. Tenggorokannya sangat sakit untuk membuat suara. Memberikan jawaban untuk sang Raja yang dengan setia menunggu jawaban dari bibir merah Jia Heng.

Shi Xun benci suasana seperti ini. Dia benci yang membuatnya penasaran. Apa jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Jia Heng? Iya atau tidak? Apa Jia Heng akan menerima, jika dia dinikahkan dengan Huang Yao? Uh, dada Shi Xun sesak.

"Aku..." Jia Heng menggantung kalimatnya. Dia mati-matian menahan rasa sakit ditenggorokannya. Hei, kemana suara khas miliknya?

"Ya?" Li Zhuo bersedia menunggu jawaban dari sang anak.

"Aku butuh waktu. Beri aku waktu."

Hening.

Semua orang yang menahan nafasnya kini kembali bernafas. Tidak, mereka tidak bernafas lega. Mereka masih mennatikan jawaban sang raja.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, aku... tidak... menerima... penolakan." Li Zhuo beranjak dari tempatnya. Menandakan rapat yang sangat tegang dan rapat yang menentukan masa depan Dinasti Ming kedepannya.

Shi Xun berdiri di jembatan kolam lotus. Tempat yang sangat membuat hatinya tenang. Selalu. Tapi untuk kali ini nampaknya tidak. Semakin dia berpikir, semakin dia merenung, hatinya semakin sakit. Dia ingin menangis guna mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya. Tapi, dia pangeran. Dia tidak mungkin menangis di depan para pelayannya.

"Zhong Ren!" panggil Shi Xun.

Zhong Ren yang berada di barisan pengawal maju dan memperkecil jaraknya dengan Shi Xun. Dia membungkuk hormat.

"Ada apa Pangeran?"

Shi Xun menatap Zhong Ren datar. Dia berharap Zhong Ren bisa menghiburnya dengan 'ketidaksopanan' seorang Zhong Ren pada dirinya. Tapi sepertinya, Zhong Ren sedang serius sekarang.

"Aku... bisa minta bantuan mu?" tanya Shi Xun tidak yakin.

"Apapun perintah Anda, Pangeran"

Shi Xun tersenyum getir. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Zhong Ren bertingkah formal padanya. Biasanya Zhong Ren adalah pengawal paling kurang ajar padanya. Tapi, dia suka itu. Setidaknya, dia bisa tertawa.

Shi Xun menghela nafasnya berat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lengan bajunya. Sebuah kertas berwarna kuning dengan tulisan-tulisan yang sulit untuk dibaca. Dia memberikan kertas itu pada Shi Xun dengan senyum yang... menunjuk kalau dia tidak yakin?

"Kau, pergilah ke masa depan."

Hening.

Zhong Ren merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapan Pangeran Li Shi Xun.

"Apa?"

"Kau... temani Putra Mahkota untuk pergi ke masa depan. Aku... aku penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Putra Mahkota. Aku..." Shi Xun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia hampir menangis.

"Shi Xun..." Zhong Ren bergumam lirih.

Shi Xun dapat mendengar panggilan itu. Dia ingin marah seperti biasanya, tapi entah mengapa tidak bisa. Dia menatap Zhong Ren dengan tatapan yang bertanya, _'apa?'_

"Kenapa kau berbicara hal yang mustahil seperti itu? Masa depan? Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau jawaban Putra Mahkota?"

"Aku serius Zhong Ren. Benda itu bisa membuat kau ke masa depan. Setidaknya, aku harus tau jawaban Putra Mahkota dan saat kau kembali, aku bisa mempersiapkan diri."

"Kenapa tidak kau dan Putra Mahkota saja? Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan politik kerajaan? Tugasku hanya melindungi mu."

"...Karena aku tidak mungkin. Jika aku tau jawaban Putra Mahkota adalah, 'iya'..." Shi Xun menghela nafasnya berat dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan bunuh diri saat itu juga. Di masa depan. Dalam sejarah, aku akan mati muda. Sangat memalukan jika dimasukan ke dalam sejarah Zhong Ren," lirih Shi Xun, "kau juga orang yang sangat aku percaya dan aku harapkan Zhong Ren..."

"Chan Lie, apa yang harus aku jawab?" Jia Heng terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Rambut yang biasanya rapih, sekarang terlihat acak-acakan. Sungguh memprihatinkan.

Chan Lie hanya diam saja. Dia tidak ingin memberikan saran. Dia takut saran yang ia berikan salah dan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Shi Xue. Dia sangat mencintai Yao. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ayah tidak menerima penolakan, Chan Lie. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun disini."

Chan Lie hanya diam mematung di hadapan Jia Heng.

"Yang Mulia, Jin Zhong Ren datang!"

Chan Lie dan Jia Heng saling pandang. "Itu... pengawal Shi Xun, 'kan?"

"Ya..."

"Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?"

"Maaf. Saya tidak tahu."

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintah Jia Heng.

Pintu berlapis-lapis itu terbuka. Memunculkan pria yang lumayan tinggi berkulit tan yang berjalan dengan ekspresi datar. Pria itu membungkukan badannya saat menghadapi 'sang putra mahkota'.

"Ada apa sehingga kau malam-malam kemari?" tanya Jia Heng cepat.

"Maaf, jika hamba lancang. Tapi, hamba membawa pesan dari Pangeran Shi Xun."

Jia Heng mengereyitkan keningnya. Rasa bersalah pada hatinya semakin bertambah. Apa mungkin Shi Xun mengirim pesan terakhir sebelum bunuh diri? Ew, pemikiran macam apa itu?

"Apa itu?"

Zhong Ren mengeluarkan selembar kertas kuning dari dalam bajunya. Ia meletakan kertas itu di atas meja di hadapan Jia Heng.

"Kertas itu bisa membuat Yang Mulia pergi ke masa depan. Membuat Yang Mulia mengetahui jawaban dari perintah Raja." Jelas Zhong Ren.

Jia Heng mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Tak bisa dibaca! Tulisan itu terlalu abstrak. Siapa yang menulis sejelek ini?

"Kau jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin." Sergah Chan Lie.

Zhong Ren menggeleng. "Tidak. Pangeran yang memberikannya langsung pada ku. Dia ingin Yang Mulia dansaya pergi ke masa depan untuk melihat jawaban yang akan Yang Mulia berikan. Pangeran Shi Xun akan bersiap-siap menerima apa yang terjadi masa depan."

Hening.

Jia Heng menatap tidak yakin kertas kuning yang hampir lusuh itu.

"Baiklah,"

"Yang Mulia!"

"Tidak apa-apa Chan Lie. Apa salahnya mencoba? Kalau ini berhasil, setidaknya tak ada orang yang tersakiti. Yah, sudah diantisipasi."

Chan Lie hanya diam. Tidak mungkin dia menolak perintah atasannya. Apalagi seorang Putra Mahkota.

"Jadi... bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Jia Heng pada Zhong Ren.

"Tunggulah esok pagi Yang Mulia,"

"Maaf. Tapi, bagaimana keadaan istana saat kalian menghilang?"

"Pangeran Shi Xun bilang, semua akan berjalan seperti biasa. Entah apa maksudnya. Dan... kita akan kembali lagi dalam waktu dua bulan. Tapi, saat kita kembali ke dunia ini, kita akan berada di tempat ini dan berada di waktu ini." Jelas Zhong Ren.

Jia Heng menghela nafasnya berat. Dia juga tidak yakin dengan kalimat fantasy itu. tapi, apa salahnya mencoba?

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan Yang Mulia. Lebih baik Anda tidur untuk menenangkan pikiran. Lalu, kita tunggu hasil dari kertas kuning itu."

"Baiklah. Kalian juga harus beristirahat. Oh, ya Chan Lie. Kau juga ingin ikut dengan ku?"

"Jika itu perintah Anda Yang Mulia."

**TBC! **

***Review please biar dilanjut ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

_Di saat bulan purnama muncul dan tepat menandakan pukul 00.00, jalan penghubung yang tak diketahui siapapun terbuka. Jalan menuju dunia yang tak akan pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Dunia yang asing dan membuatmu seperti orang bodoh. _

_Waktu mu hanya dua bulan purnama. Gunakanlah waktu itu dengan baik. Karena, tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Mungkin setelehnya kau bisa memperbaiki masa mu untuk masa depan. –__**Yellow paper**_

Dan semuanya dimulai... _Welcome! _

**Beijing-China**

**20****13**

Sinar matahari di awal bulan November tidak terasa. Panas matahari yang biasanya mampu melelehkan sebatang es krim dalam waktu beberapa menit, kini butuh berjam-jam sepertinya.

Ini musim dingin. Apa ada es krim yang mencair? Ku rasa, es-es itu malah akan semakin membeku sampai-sampai tak bisa dimakan. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, apapun bisa terjadi, 'kan?

.

.

Tak ada yang ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur yang empuk dan selimut tebal yang hangat. Termasuk laki-laki manis bersurai hitam yang masih membungkus dirinya seperti pocong(?) dengan selimut putih nan hangat itu. Kehangatan itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Ngghh..." lenguhnya sambil menarik selimut putih itu sampai sebatas lehernya.

Laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk 'guling'. Oh, sungguh kekanakan untuk laki-laki berusia 18tahun sepertinya.

Laki-laki manis itu menaikan kakinya dan memeluk 'guling' itu secara posesif.

"Aku berpikir kau lebih keras dari biasanya. Kau juga lebih panjang. Apa kau memuai?"

Masih memejamkan matanya, laki-laki itu—Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada 'guling'. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk membuka matanya. Seharusnya dia membuka matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada 'kepala guling'. Tao mendorong kepala guling itu agar semakin menghangatkan wajahnya.

Tunggu! Tao merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Guling berubah jadi keras, guling berubah menjadi rambut dan... sesuatu yang lunak menempel di bibirnya.

Tidak... Tao tidak berani untuk membuka mata dan merubah posisinya. Dia terlalu takut dan belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ini masih pagi untuk mendapatkan _morning shock_ dari Tuhan.

"Y... Yang Mulia..."

Tao merasakan ada orang lain di kamarnya. Akhirnya, dengan keberanian dan kepasrahan yang dia punya, Tao membuka matanya dan...

1

2

3

"KYYYYAAAA!" dengan cepat Tao menjauhkan 'guling' atau... manusia itu dari pelukannya. Dia mengelap bibirnya yang merasa sudah kotor dan ternodai. _'My first kiss... my first kiss...'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, heng?" laki-laki tinggi yang lain—Chan Lie, menghunuskan pedang ke arah Tao. Membuat Tao semakin panik dan dia hampir pingsan.

"A... apa itu... pedang... sung... sungguhan?" tanya Tao gugup.

"Kau itu sebenarnya siapa, hah? Kenapa bisa berada satu tempat tidur dengan Putra Mahkota?" kali ini Zhong Ren bertanya.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut menghilang dengan kekesalan. Tao melirik ke samping kirinya, dimana laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tengah tertidur pulas. Hei, apa dia mati, eoh?

"Tunggu. Itu seharusnya pertanyaan ku. Kalian bisa masuk darimana? Kenapa laki-laki ini ada di tempat tidur ku dan... ADA APA DENGAN PAKAIAN KALIAN?"

Chan Lie memasukan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang. Menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Kau itu penyihir, yah? Kenapa wajahmu bisa mirip sekali dengan Huang Yao?"

"Kalian sedang syuting drama? Kenapa masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke rumah ku?"

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

"Ta—"

"Tao Hyeong, kau sudah bangun belum?" seseorang berteriak di luar sana.

Tao menghela nafasnya berat dan memasang wajah seramnya kepada dua orang di depannya. "Kalian keluar dan—"

"Eum, Tao Hyeong?"

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka dan menampakan sesosok laki-laki yang sangat Tao kenal. Atau mungkin juga yang lain mengenalnya.

"Sehun?" Tao segera beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya.

Dia menghampiri Sehun yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Bagaimana dia tidak terkena _morning shock?_ Tao berada di kamar dengan tiga laki-laki berpakaian aneh dan salah satu dari lelaki itu tidur di tempat yang sama dengan Tao? _What the..._

"Pangeran Li Shi Xun!" dua orang itu—Chan Lie dan Zhong Ren, segera bersujud ketika melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun dan Tao semakin _shock _ melihat kejadian langka ini. Ada yang menghormati Sehun yang masih bocah itu, eh?

"Hyeong, mereka..." Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau... kau..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak mungkin Tao yang polos 'bermain' dengan orang-orang aneh itu. Apalagi... **FOURSOME?**

"Ngggh..." laki-laki tinggi yang sedari tadi tertidur bak putri salju itu akhirnya bangun. Dia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamar Tao.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota!" kali ini dua orang itu bersujud ke arah si 'tinggi' itu.

"Hmm..." hanya dehaman singkat.

Laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Terasa asing dan aneh. Dia tidak tidur di tempat tidurnya seperti biasa. Melainkan di sebuah tempat yang lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

"Bagus kau sudah bangun, Tuan. Sekarang kalian, cepatlah pergi dari rumah ku!" bentak Tao.

Chan Lie sudah siap dengan pedang yang kembali keluara dari sarungnya. Sehun langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Tao dan Tao hanya meneguk ludahnya. Jika diliat-liat dari unsur kandungan zat padat/? Yang terkandung dalam pedang itu, kemungkinan besar, pedang itu adalah asli.

"Ka... kalian boleh disini sampai beberapa waktu. Aku ada urusan!"

Dengan cepat Tao keluar dari kamarnya. Membiarkan ketiga orang itu mencerna semua yang terjadi.

"Yang Mulia, ini... ini bukan di Istana!" Zhong Ren yang entah sudah sejak kapan membuka jendela kamar itu memekik kagum dan kaget.

Jia Heng yang masih setengah sadar dan masih berpikir apa yang terjadi segera bangkit dan mendekati Zhong Ren.

Mata elangnya membelalak lebar melihat apa yang sekarang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ini..."

"Ini masa depan Yang Mulia!"

"Hatsshi~"

Tao membuang tissue—entah yang sudah keberapa itu dengan asal. Pasalnya, saat dia pergi dari rumah akibat tiga manusia yang membawa senjata tajam dan berpakaian aneh itu, Tao tak mengenakan baju hangat dan apapun. Dia hanya mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna senada. Sialnya lagi, Tao harus mengungsi ke rumah Sehun yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hyeong, ini coklat panasnya," Sehun meletakan secangkir coklat panas di hadapan Tao. Dengan segera, Tao meneguk coklat panas itu hingga setengah.

"Ah~ _xiexie_ Sehun-ah."

"Hm," Sehun duduk di sebelah Tao, "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal mereka?"

Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mendapati si tinggi itu sudah tertidur di sampingmu dan..." Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Tao yang memerah akibat malu.

"Aku..."

"HYEONG!" panggil Sehun keras, "bagaimana kalau mereka itu maling? Kenapa kau meninggalkan rumah mu, eoh?"

Tao menatap Sehun sayu. Dia sudah mati kutu melihat pedang yang dipegang Chan Lie tadi. Bahkan ilmu beladiri yang dia miliki, seakan-akan menguap dan hilang.

"Aku menyerah. Aku... tidak ingin berhadapan dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingin mati muda," lirih Tao.

"Aku yang akan melindungi mu!" sungut Sehun.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya melihat Sehun yang tampak sangat berapi-api. Sedetik kemudian, Tao terkekeh. "Kau masih kecil Oh Sehun. Lagipula, kau memiliki ilmu beladiri apa, eoh?" Tao meneguk coklat panasnya kembali.

Sehun menatap Tao serius, "Aku punya kekuatan cinta ku padamu Hyeong."

BRRRUUUSSSH

Jia Heng dan kedua pengawalnya menggeledah isi kamar Tao. Membongkar seluruh pakaian Tao yang ada di lemari, mengacak-acak tempat tidur Tao, membongkar isi tas sekolah Tao dan bahkan... oke, ini terlalu sadis. Memotong kepala boneka panda milik Tao—ulah Chan Lie.

Jia Heng menghela nafasnya panjang dan duduk di atas kasur milik Tao yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sungguh naas nasib kasur itu.

"Hah... aku benar-benar bingung harus mulai darimana. Kenapa Yao dan Shi Xun juga ikut kemari?" Jia Heng menatap langit-langit kamar Tao yang masih dalam keadaan bagus.

Hening.

"Zhong Ren, apa benar Shi Xun yang menyuruhmu? Maksudku, apa kau yakin jika Shi Xun tidak ikut kemari? Kenapa dia…"

"Saya berani bersumpah Yang Mulia. Saya tidak akan berani berbohong kepada Yang Mulia."

Tao membuka pintu rumahnya takut-taku. Sejauh ini, keadaan rumahnya, tepatnya di ruang tamu masih aman. Tak ada satupun barang yang hilang dan tak ada satupun benda yang berpindah tempat.

"Hyeong…"

"Masih aman, Sehunnie. Ku rasa, kita terlalu naïf, jika berpikir mereka orang—"

**CKLEK**

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya.

"— jahat."

.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN KAMAR KU?" Tao merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sangat.

Tuhan, salah apa Tao selama ini? Bukankah dia selalu menjadi anak baik? Dia tidak pernah jajan sembarangan dan tidak pernah menonton film blue. Jadi, salah Tao apa selama ini?

Sehun mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Tao dan ikut membulatkan matanya. _What The Hell!_ Apa ada topan haiyan yang mampir ke kamar Tao? Apa tadi ada pertarungan Captain America dengan Gatot Kaca?

"Huwaaa… boneka ku!"

Tao berkacak pinggang menyuruh tiga orang itu membereskan kamarnya. _Well,_ dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan status 'Putra Mahkota' yang dimiliki Jia Heng dan pedang-pedang tajam milik Zhon Ren dan Chan Lie. Emosinya sudah di ujung tanduk ketika melihat boneka pandanya yang kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Letaknya bukan di situ Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Li Jia Heng!" perintah Tao santai.

Jia Heng mendecih tak suka. Ia kembali meletakan kaos kaki Tao ke tempat yang 'menurutnya' benar.

"Tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mu bersama mereka Hyeong?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Tao terkekeh geli melihat Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lihat! Aku masih berada di depanmu." Candaan Tao setidaknya membuat Sehun lebih tenang dan mulai menanggalkan perasaan khawatirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang, Ge. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, telpon aku saja, oke?"

"Siap!"

Aneh memang. Kenapa masa lalu bisa sampai ke masa depan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara dua masa yang berbeda waktu itu? Kenapa benang yang seharusnya tidak terhubung menjadi terhubung? Kenapa? Kenapa?.

.

.

.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya sesekali sambil terus mendengarkan cerita yang dituturkan Zhong Ren. Sesekali juga dia memberi pertanyaan dan keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Apa kalian bisa dipercaya?"

"Aku berani bersumpah!" kali ini Chan Lie yang bertutur.

Tao mendesah pelan. Lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut setelah apa yang dia alami ini. _Awkward day for me!_ Pikir Tao. Kenapa dia yang mengalami ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan dirinya semua yang terjadi hal ini?

"Aku percaya. Maaf telah membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Dan untuk Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Li Jia Heng," Tao membungkukan tubuhnya dalam ke arah Jia Heng, "maafkan aku yang sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada Yang Mulia."

Sedikit aneh memang berlaku seperti itu dijaman sekarang kecuali terhadap Presiden atau orang besar. Tapi, Jia Heng juga orang besar bukan? –dimasanya.

"Aku maafkan kau, Yao."

"Yao?"

Jia Heng mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Tao hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yang Mulia, ini sudah 644 tahun berlalu. Dinasti Ming sudah berubah menjadi sekarang." Jelas Tao pelan.

.

"Kita mulai berkenalan, oke?" Tao mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jia Heng, "aku Huang ZiTao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao atau ZiTao. Namamu?"

Jia Heng menatap heran. Tapi akhirnya dia menyambut uluran tangan hangat itu, "aku… Li Jia Heng. Dia pengawalku Piao Chan Lie dan itu pengawal adik ku, Jin Zhong Ren."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Bukankah aneh jika nama 'kuno' seperti itu menjadi panggilan kalian?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hey, _man!_ Ini sudah jaman modern ini jaman yang keren. Bagaimana kalau kalian mengganti nama kalian selama di sini? Nama yang lebih bagus dan lebih berkelas. Bagaimana?"

Tao menatap Jia Heng dan kawan-kawan dengan mata ang berbinar-binar. Mengharapkan semuanya menerima usul Tao.

"Bagus!"

**TBC! Review kalau mau dilanjut ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tao tidak pernah merasa akan menjadi baik pada orang yang telah 'membunuh' boneka pandanya. Tao tidak pernah merasa akan menjadi seperti _Baby Sitter_ yang usianya di atas dirinya. Tao tak pernah merasa akan mengalami kejadian ini. Dan… Tao tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi 'Ibu' diusinya. Hey! Mereka itu seperti bocah polos yang tidak ta bagaimana kejamnya dunia modern seperti sekarang, kan? Mereka masih buta dunia ini dan Tao harus bersiap-siap menjadi 'ibu' sekaligus 'guru' untuk mereka.

"Kalau besok rambutmu besok dipotong dan dicat pirang sepertinya bagus. Lalu, kau sepertinya cocok menjadi model. Lalu, bagaimana lagi, Kris?"

Kris. Nama yang bagus bukan? Nama yang bagus pemberian dari seseorang bernama Huang ZiTao.

Kris menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kaos lengan panjang yang sedikit kekecilan untuknya dan rambutnya yang terlihat lebih rapih setelah Tao keramasin, Tao sisir ,dan Tao ikat rapih.

"Apa katamu? Dipotong?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Heum. Bagaimana? Kau akan tampak keren. Lalu, kau menjadi model. Pekerjaan untukmu. Kau tidak—"

"Kau serius ingin memotong rambutku?"

"Yaps! Kenapa?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Rambut ku sengaja dipanjangkan dari kecil karena, rambut itu sesuatu yang harus dijaga. Yah… seperti itulah!"

Tao terkekeh geli dan mencubit pipi Kris gemas. "Aku tau sejarah China, heh! Tapi, apa kau ingin membuatku terlihat bodoh karena membawa laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut panjang berjalan-jalan?"

Hening.

"Kami sudah berganti pakaian! Bagaimana?" Chan Lie yang dulunya terlihat sangar dan terlihat begitu kuat, kini sudah berganti mejadi seorang Park Chanyeol yang begitu tampan dan nampak sangat berkilau dengan raglan polos berwarna hitam-putih.

"Sangat keren Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana dengan Kai?"

Yang ditanya langsung muncul dari dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidur Tao.

"Aku di sini. Bagaimana?"

"_How cute are you, Guys!_"

Kai terlihat begitu mempsona dan sexy dengan kaos putih lengan pendek bertuliskan, 'H!NT'. Celana jeans yang sedikit kepanjangan karena Tao lebih tinggi dari Kai.

.

.

.

Tao menaikan selimut sampai sebatas dada mereka. Mereka semua sudah tertidur nyenyak dalam satu ranjang. Tao tau, ini adalah hari yang sangat mustahil di usianya yang ke 18tahun itu. Tapi, untuk memungkiri hal ini adalah mimpi lebih mustahil lagi. Ini nyata. Dia tidak tau kenapa bisa terlibat dengan ini semua.

Dia melirik ke jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Tidak terasa, hari ini akan berakhir dengan cepat.

"Tao hyeong!"

Panggilan nyaring Sehun dari lantai bawah membuat Tao segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia berhati-hati menutup pintu agar tidak ada yang terganggu.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tubuh Tao yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah makan, Hyeong?" tanya Sehun.

Tao mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun. "Belum. Bagaimana aku sempat makan, jika harus mengurus tiga bayi besar sekaligus?"

Sehun terkekeh geli. "Kau sudah tau mereka siapa, Hyeong?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Mereka mengaku dari Dinasti Ming. Sedikit aneh, bukan? Aku mempercayainya. Aku rasa mereka tidak berbohong."

"Kenapa mereka bisa ke sini?"

Tao mendesah pelan. "Mereka— Kris, mencari jawaban yang tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Aku tidak tau jawaban apa dan tentang apa. Tapi yang aku pikirkan, kenapa harus aku? Aku hanya pemuda 18 tahun."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya paham. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Tao dan menarik laki-laki manis itu agar bersandar pada pundaknya. Tao menurut. Setidaknya dia merasa lebih baik dan bebannya sedikit terangkat karena bercerita dengan Sehun.

.

Kris tidak bisa tidur akibat teriakan Sehun yang menganggu. Sesensitif apa telinga putra mahkota itu?

Samar-samar, dia melihat Tao keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Setelah memastikan Tao tidak terdengar lagi suaranya di lantai dua, Kris bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Dia berjalan sedikit dan matanya menangkap dua sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas… dia melihatSehun menarik Tao dan menyuruh Tao bersandar di pundaknya. Tatapan Kris datar dan tajam.

"Ternyata, di masa sekarang…" tatapan mata Kris berubah menjadi sendu, "kau juga mencintainya Shi Xun. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya dan bukankah aku sudah bisa kembali ke sana?"

"Jawaban 'aku menolak' pernikahan itu apakah bukan jawaban yang tepat?"

.

.

.

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan kala sinar sang surya menyelinap melewati celah-celah gordennya. Mau tak mau ia memaksakan kedua kelopa mata indahnya terbuka. Wajahnya sedikit kusut akibat baru bangun tidur.

"_Good morning! How was you dream?_"

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya. Mendapatkan sosok Sehun yang tengah menyengir lebar. Sinar matahari membantunya terlihat lebih bersinar. Apa dia lupa menutup gorden jendela rumahnya?

"Eoh? Kau sudah datang?" Tao mengucek matanya dan menggeliat kecil.

"Aku menginap karena kau meminjam bahu ku, Hyeong. Ergh…" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan merenggakan otot tubuhnya yang serasa kaku.

"Benarkah?"

"Lihatlah kau tidur dimana, Hyeong…"

Tao menatap sekitarnya dan sedetik kemudian dia menyengir lebar ke arah Sehun.

"Hehe… maafkan aku. Sebagai gantinya…" Tao ikut beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mengikuti gerakan peregangan otot milik Sehun, "aku buatkan sarapan yang nikmat buatmu. Oke?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar hanya ingin masak segitu?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Tao memasukan dua butir telur ke atas penggorengan.

"Eheum. Buat apa banyak-banyak?"

Sehun memukul kepala Tao pelan dengan gelas yang daritadi ia gunakan untuk meminum kopinya.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!"

"Kau melupakan tiga orang dari masa lalu itu?"

Tao mengerenyitkan keningnya dan sedetik kemudian dia menepuk keningnya.

"Aku lupa Sehunnie! Terimakasih. Nyaris saja aku membuat mereka mati kelaparan."

"Astaga, Hyeong, kau menggemaskan sekali!"

Sehun mencubit gemas dua pipi Tao dan mengunyek-unyek(?) pipi Tao. Tak sengaja ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau ini kenapa bisa menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya, Hyeong? Umurmu berapa?"

"Shhe… huunn…" Tao mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Tapi, Sehun malah memperkeras cubitannya dan malah tertawa kencang melihat wajah Tao yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan… jelek?

Sehun akhirnya melepas kedua tangannya dari pipi Tao dan mengelus pipi Tao yang memerah akibat ulahnya. Dia menatap mata kelam Tao yang begitu indah dan memancarkan sinar kepolosan.

"Sakit?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Tangan Sehun menangkup wajah Tao dan menahan Tao agar balas menatapnya.

"Bukan hanya sakit, Oh Se-Hun… kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Tao mengerucutkan bibir _curvy_nya. Membuat Sehun mengangkat ujung sebelah bibirnya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu."

**Chup!**

Bibir Sehun mendarat dengan sempurna di bibir Tao yang begitu manis baginya. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali di ciuman itu. hanya saling menempel dan menunjukan kalau seorang Oh Sehun benar-benar mencintai sosok Huang Zi Tao.

"Ka… kalian…" sela seseorang.

Sontak Tao mendorong keras tubuh Sehun. Membuat laki-laki bermarga 'Oh' itu mundur beberapa langkah. Tao menatap panic seseorang yang 'mengangu'— bagi Sehun, itu dengan ekspresi panic dan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Apa aku menganggu kalian?" tanya orang itu.

"Ti… tidak, Kai. Kau…" Tao menjawab kikuk dan menatap Sehun yang tengah tersenyum yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun datar.

.

.

.

Rencananya Tao ingin membuat menu special untuk Sehun. Namun, karena insiden tadi pagi yang membuat Tao dan Sehun tertangkap basah sedang… berciuman… atau… menempelkan bibir mereka, masakan yang Tao masak harus gosong dan mau tidak mau Tao menggantinya dengan ramen instant.

"Baiklah, selamat makan!" Chanyeol menutup kedua tangannya untuk berdoa sebentar.

Setelah berdoa, dia segera menyumpitkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Disusul oleh Kai yang mengikuti Chanyeol makan. Tao dan Sehun menatap mereka heran. Bagaimana tidak heran? Di saat dirinya, Sehun dan Kris makan di atas meja, dua orang itu malah makan di lantai dengan nikmat dan tanpa beban.

"Kalian kenapa makan di bawah? Kenapa tidak di atas? Bukankah masih ada dua kursi kosong untuk kalian?" tanya Tao.

Chanyeol menelan ramen di mulutnya dan menatap Tao, "kami sebagai bawahan tidak boleh makan bersama Putra Mahkota. Itu tidak sopan."

Tao menghela nafasnya pasrah dan menatap Kris. Lagi, dia hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Dia tidak tau jika kehidupan jaman dulu sangatlah menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, kasta dan beberapa aspek yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi dijaman sekarang.

"Sehun, apa tempat mu bekerja masih ada lowongan?" Tao mencoba membuat topic baru.

"Aku dengar-dengar waktu itu sedang membutuhkan seorang pekerja lagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

Tao menghela nafasnya, "kalau boleh tau, bekerja sebagai apa?"

Sehun menatap Tao dan meletakan sumpitnya. "Sebagai pelayan."

.

.

.

"Aku ingin yang paling tinggi ini rambutnya dipotong model Mohawk. Di cat pirang atau merah, terserah saja yang menurutmu bagus. Buat dia menjadi sangat _manly_ dan terlihat seperti model kelas dunia. Mengerti?"

Instruksi Tao mendapat anggukan dari wanita sang pekerja salon. Setelah memastikan wanita itu bekerja dengan rapih, Tao berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah wanita yang menangani Chanyeol.

"Yang ini…" Tao memperhatikan tampilan wajah Chanyeol dari cermin. Keningnya berkerut memikirkan model yang tepat untuk si pemuda pemilik gigi bersih itu. "Bagaimana dengan kau memotongnya sampai tiga sentimeter di bawah telinga dan mengganti rambutnya dengan warna coklat gelap?"

"Ku rasa, rambutnya bagus untuk di keritingkan ringan. Bagaimana?"

Tao menatap Chanyeol lagi. Membayangkan apa jadinya Chanyeol nanti.

"Bagus-bagus!"

Sekarang, dia beralih kepada Kai. Tao terkekeh geli melihat wajah Kai yang nampak cemas ketika melihat rambut panjang Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai digunting.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya?" tanya Kai ragu.

"Heum. Agar kau terlihat lebih tampan, Kai."

"Tapi…"

"Baiklah. Tolong potong rambutnya hingga tiga sentimeter di bawah telinga. Sudah itu saja. Jangan berikan pewarna rambut untuknya."

.

.

.

Ternyata benar rumor yang dikatakan orang dan ternyata benar juga orang yang mencatat sejarah. Pangeran-pangeran di masa lalu dan di negeri dongeng memang tampan-tampan.

Tao merasa bangga berada di antara tiga laki-laki tampan yang menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Entah itu pria maupun wanita, yang jelas mereka menatap Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai lapar.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, huh?" tanya Chanyeol risih.

"Ada. Itu karena wajah kalian tampan!" Tao berapi-api menyebtkan kalimat itu. dia rasa, _mood_nya sedang bagus sekarang.

"Haaaah~" helaan nafas mereka bertiga terdengar. Tao terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Tao melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Dia tak mengiharukan tatapan Ka yang memohon pada dirinya agar jangan pergi. Tao menutup pintu café itu dengan kikikan kecil. Oke, dia memang kejam karena telah meninggalkan Kai di dunia yang baru dikenalnya. Yah, setidaknya Tao merasa lega jika ada Sehun yang mendampingi Kai untuk bekerja.

"Selanjutnya kalian. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan teman ku agar kalian menjadi model salah satu majalah fashion. Ku rasa, badan kalian professional." Celoteh Tao tanpa ada yang merespond.

Dua manusia tinggi yang mengapit tubuhnya hanya menatap kagum sekeliling dan Chanyeol sesekali tersenyum pada orang yang tersenyum padanya. Padahal dia tidak mengerti arti senyuman itu.

Sementara Kris, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. Dia mendecih saat melihat sekumpulan wanita dengan pakaian minim yang tengah menatapnya liar.

"Aku benci melihat pemandangan jaman sekarang. Dimana rasa malu mereka? Dada dan tubuh mereka bukan untuk dipertontonkan ke muka umum! Tak punya moral!" gerutu Kris pelan.

Tao menatap Kris kagum. Dia setuju dengan ucapan Kris. Ternyata, Kris adalah orang yang berpikiran kritis. Cocok sekali dia menjadi calon raja di balik wajah mesumnya.

"Jaman memang selalu berubah, Kris."

Tak ada yang mengindahkan kalimat Tao. Mereka semua kembali dengan jalan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Bagus! Lingkar pinggang yang pas, garis wajah yang tegas dan seksi, ehmmm… kau dapat darimana mereka Tao-ie?" tanya pris mungil itu.

Tao mendudukan dirinya dan menatap si pria mungil—Baekhyun. "Aku tidak perlu menceritakannya, Hyeong. Bagaimana? Apa mereka bagus untuk pekerja barumu?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekali lagi sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"ZiTao, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ehmm… ini sedikit privasi. Bagaimana?"

Awalnya Tao mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung. Namun akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun. Meninggalkan dua tatapan bingung dari manusia yang tingginya melebihi rata-rata.

.

.

"APA?!" Tao membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya karena teriakan Tao begitu menyakitkan telinganya. Jelas saja, Tao teriak di dalam bilik kamar mandi yang diameternya kurang dari tiga meter.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah!" Baekhyun tersenyum miring di akhir kalimatnya. Tao hanya mampu menghela nafas dan ingin sekali mencekik Baekhyun saat ini juga.

"Akan kutanyakan pada mereka. Aku tak bisa memberikan jawabanku sendiri. Itu terlalu beresiko. Apalagi… aish, yasudahlah!"

"Tao-ie…" panggil Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tao. "Aku tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka. Jadi, akan aku gunakan kesempatan ini. Terima kasih, yah."

Setelahnya Baekhyun pergi dengan cengiran polos. Tao benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Well, setidaknya dia masih sedikit percaya dengan apa yang ada dipikiran mengingat… yah begitulah.

.

.

.

Tao menatap Kris ddan Chanyeol panic. Entahlah. Dari tatapan tajam Kris saja sudah membuat Tao meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tao paling benci ditatap seperti itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakana, Tao? Apa kami ditolak?" tanya Chanyeol bosan.

Tao menatap mereka memelas.

"Jangan marah padaku, oke?"

Mereka mengangguk.

Tao menghela nafasnya kasar. "Dia menawari pekerjaan, uhm… model majalah… ehmm… bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Tao mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Cepat ucapkan!" kali ini Kris angkat suara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan dengan cepat kalau Baekhyun hyeong menawari kalian pekerjaan sebagai model majalah untuk dewasa?"

Hening.

Tao langsung terdiam dan menatap mereka satu persatu. Wajahnya sudah memerah akibat tatapan dari orang-orang yang mendengar kalimatnya yang cukup keras.

"Majalah dewasa itu apa?"

.

.

.

Entah karena sudah tidak kuat atau apa, Tao akhirnya membawa mereka berdua ke tempat yang sungguh sangat menggelikan di dunia ini. Bahkan seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini. Ini pertama kalinya Tao memasuki tempat ini dan dia bersumpah ini adalah terakhir kalinya.

"Kau pesan apa, Manis?" tanya salah seorang penjaga toko itu.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa ada majalah?"

"Tentu saja ada! Mau yang bagaimana?"

"Terserah!"

Tidak usah menjelaskan judul majalah yang ingin Tao beli untuk manusia setiang yang berada di dekatnya. Karena majalah seperti itu hanya satu penerbit di China yang menerbitkannya. Dan tempat yang Tao kunjungi adalah, toko yang menjual majalah, DVD, VCD, ataupun media yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'eheum'.

"Ini manis," pria itu kembali dengan sebuah majalah dengan sampul yang membuat wajah Tao memerah sempurna.

.

.

.

**TBC**

***Apa ini? Kenapa ini nista banget? -_- Ini kemungkinan FF bakal hiatus *ngesot* Yah, padahal Ming udah mau naikin rating ini FF *smirk* Review yang bagus dan banyak/? Supaya Ming semangat ^^**


End file.
